


【佐鸣】非暴力不合作

by Orrrasc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc
Summary: 时间线接剧场版8血狱，不是好东西。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 25





	【佐鸣】非暴力不合作

**Author's Note:**

> 过激性爱/半强迫/口交/语言羞辱等。

带着禁锢术挑战鬼灯城管事的下场不必多说，看热闹的围观者笑作一团，而鸣人跪在地上喘气，脑袋埋起来被人嘲笑像只鸵鸟。而他甚至连用拳头让对方收回这句话的力气也没有。  
因为现在，力气不是藏在口袋里的石头，裤子就算剪破也拿不出来。  
他被狱警从地上拽起来，拽的是左右两只胳膊，跪着变成被拖着。这个姿势显然让鸣人不太好受，原来挨打受的伤还没有痊愈，天牢术封印了查克拉，自愈只是空谈，新长的皮肉还很脆弱，被一拉一扯又有裂开的趋势。  
鸣人浑身又痛又热，呼吸如有实体，堵在嗓子里不上不下。快要昏迷前只听到狱警把惩罚室外面那扇只能容一个人半蹲着通过的门打开，裤腰带上挂的钥匙串哗啦啦响，嚣张得让人牙酸还恶心。最后他被粗暴地直接塞了进去，就像是扔掉没有用的残次品。他被加工，被贴上标签，被挤压成型，被送上贩卖的履带，最终的目的地竟然是垃圾桶。  
开什么玩笑？  
惩罚间的墙壁四周刷满了铅灰色的涂料，掺了不少凝胶材料，蛮力无法打穿。这一点早在第一次被关进来的时候鸣人就尝试过了。  
鸣人侧卧在地，痛得甚至连翻一个身好让他直视天花板都很艰难。侧躺的姿势会压到他身上的伤口，尽管伤得不重，但已经被擦破的衣服无法保护泛青的皮肤，天牢术作祟时的灼痛和地面的低温搅拌在一起，鸣人四肢微微抽搐，发出沙哑的抽气声。  
剧痛一直在折磨他。  
那痛喜怒无常还爱反反复复。每当鸣人觉得自己快要昏睡过去时，他就会在某个临界点被作痛的伤口强制唤醒。鸣人想换个姿势躺着好让自己多少舒服些，但牵一发则动全身，他的身体像一座海中孤岛，只要微微一动就能感到痛楚的浪潮四面八方朝他扑来，狠狠地打在身上。届时他只能咬紧牙关抽紧小腹，然后把自己当作一张薄薄的纸皱蜷起来。  
痛苦好一会儿不再继续发散，鸣人也终于了有余力掀掀眼皮，好依靠光照来判断具体的时间。  
已经是黄昏。  
上次从惩罚间里出来到现在已经过去整整三天，这里的狱警并没有耐心准备足够的食物，鸣人肚子很饿，胃里咕噜咕噜地作响，像是在消化的声音。他困惑地想自己明明没吃什么东西，胃囊里空空如也，那么这会又在消化什么？  
大概是在用胃液消化他剩余的内脏，骨头，或者血管。这个有些暴力的幻想不知道为什么逗笑了他自己。  
没有食物和药品，至少得让自己快点振作起来。鸣人这么想着，可是手脚完全不听头脑的使唤，像是没了知觉，化作一滩水就这么白白流走。这里的隔音效果并不好，竖起耳朵可以听到轻微的滴水声，似乎是某节水管裂开了一道苍白的缝隙，快速奔跑的水流掉进细小的陷阱，再掉进鸣人的耳朵。  
他想起前不久那个家伙的话。对方通过惩罚间唯一的窗子与鸣人达成某种共识，利用、陷阱或是好心鸣人不知道，但至少那个连姓名都没留下的人告诉了他一条有用的讯息。好吧，鸣人暗骂自己是个笨蛋，他早该想到的——逃避不是漩涡鸣人的一贯作风，他喜欢直来直去，但为了能够顺利回到木叶，他选择迂回战术。  
转移无为的注意力只是第一步，接下来的步骤才是重头戏。与其说鸣人再一次被关进惩罚室是他鲁莽的意外，不如说这恰巧就在他们的计划之内。  
想到这里，鸣人的呼吸顺畅了不少，伤口的疼痛似乎显得不再那么重要。尽管痛得浑身冷汗，他仍然勉强翻过身，趴在地面上，想要透过那扇铁门的缝隙视听走廊外的动静。  
狱警们早就学会了偷懒，他们一个小时轮一次班，每次交接大概都有五分钟左右的空白期，然而再要更具体的细节鸣人已经无从下手，纵然可以依靠仙人模式的感知力，但不能保证这周围没有查克拉检测的装置，而鸣人能提取的查克拉已经所剩无几，绝不可白白浪费。  
等待是漩涡鸣人不擅长的题目，他只管放手去做，是个罕见的急性子，但事关重大，他必须沉下心等待时机到来。  
他闭上眼，将脸轻轻地贴在石灰地上。冷冰冰的温度多少缓解了挨打时遭受的创口，鸣人从中聊以慰藉。只是这样的办法实在杯水车薪，鸣人试着凝聚微量的查克拉用以代替，但很快又被天牢术强行叫停。  
鸣人意识恍惚，趴在地上大口喘气，身体能够正常运转的机能几乎快到飙到峰值，他十分想要有什么人能往他的身上泼一桶冰水，或是脱掉他身上的衣服以消除天牢术作恶的灼热剧痛。额前渗出的汗珠顺着眉骨往下，趁他睁开眼的功夫钻进眼眶。鸣人被蛰得不停眨眼，生理眼泪后脚就赶到，在下颚的地方汇聚成一个点，最终掉落在地。  
他狼狈至极，饥饿，痛楚，火烧，背叛，冤案，脑海里能够想到的酷刑上述大概已经足够。他下巴抵着地面，痛苦令他陷入往返的回忆，他好像看到未曾谋面的父母，爱语如此温柔又如此杀人；看到神社前驻足小憩的自己与好色仙人，烈日将他丢出七月的仲夏，代价是三千根针扎进喉咙；看到十岁的自己伸出双手，朝向是白云碧天，伊鲁卡老师回过头来将孩童抱起，他们跨进月读世界再也没有回来；看到樱发少女美丽的眼睛在微笑，说天气晴朗艳阳高照；最后的最后，他看到炽热的手掌握住冷漠的坚冰，就像他拼命伸出想要抓住挚友的手，抓住他永不可捉摸的衣角，以为是抓紧，实则正在慢慢放掉。  
他像是在死亡，像是在被销毁。  
快要融化的神智终于在断线的最后时刻清醒了一回，查克拉中藏着的警铃忽然拉响，声音巨大到几乎振破他的耳膜，鸣人昏过去前猜想那声音大概真的来自鬼灯城，一个熟悉的查克拉正在靠近——并不是他的错觉。

鸣人醒来的时候已经入夜，身体机能比他的意识更早清醒，他首先感受到的不是视觉的重返，而是让他头晕目眩的查克拉流动。是那个人，他瞳孔紧缩，像某只困兽如临大敌，是的，他确信无疑，这个世界上再也不会有别人比他更加熟悉这股查克拉，他甚至不需要调动自身的查克拉去感知那个人的存在，对方靠近时身体反馈给他的感觉是那么熟悉，哪怕过了那么久，他总是能第一时间认出来。  
鸣人动了动手指，下巴抵在地面的感觉不是那么好受，因此他脸上挤出的笑容十分勉强，声音哑得辨认不出：“佐助……你为什么在这里？”  
他视线上移，黑发友人正坐在惩罚间的角落闭目小憩，但面色神态并不如他的姿势一般悠闲，鸣人从对方的查克拉流动里判断出佐助也正在警惕，至于警惕什么，他无从知晓。  
疼痛的感觉最终还是覆盖了鸣人对外界的感知系统，他闭上眼睛咬牙忍耐，额前不断有冷汗渗出，嗡鸣的声响在耳边只手遮天，以致于宇智波佐助的靠近都未曾让鸣人觉察出任何一丝的威胁。  
他们早就不是当初紧靠在一棵树下共享美梦的男孩了。  
佐助看了他一眼，慢慢地走过来。鸣人轻咳着勉强将自己的上半身撑起，可那砸在身上的目光却极具压迫感，几乎让他快要喘不过气，而佐助只是垂下眼，俯视着身体状况极其糟糕的友人，忽然动了别的心思。  
鸣人垂首低喘，视线中友人的忍鞋十分模糊，他分明已经无暇自顾，却仍是说：“佐助，这里很危险……虽然我不知道你的目的，但……”  
“你还真是狼狈。”  
他的话骇然中止。打断鸣人的是挑起下巴的鞋尖，让他再也不能继续说下去的是佐助冷漠至极又满含嘲讽的眼神，鸣人看懂了里面的情绪，瞳孔在那个瞬间微微震颤起来，“佐——”  
“没想到我来这里见的第一个人居然会是你，”佐助居高临下地看着他，“被木叶抛弃的丧家犬。”  
“……佐助，”鸣人的目光沉下去，眼神同样紧紧锁着他，“你不能来这里，你会被发现的。”  
“有功夫替我担心不如想想你现在的处境，”佐助用鞋尖别过他的脸，“喂，这是什么？”  
“你是我的朋友，所以我不能对你置之不理。”鸣人的呼吸重了一些，友人的视线让他浑身上下都发起热来，天牢术似乎对宇智波佐助的查克拉有所反应，身上的红印此刻正因佐助的注视再次隐隐作痛。他扭过脸，躲开佐助羞辱般的举动：“鬼灯城的束缚术……佐助，我没有可以浪费的时间了，你应该从这里离开。”  
“少自以为是地说个不停，”佐助蹲下来，他一把拽开鸣人的衣领，露出蔓延到后颈处的封印，“天牢术？看来草隐村引以为傲的禁锢术也不过如此。”  
“你这是什么意思？”鸣人抬起眼，“佐助，难道你……”  
佐助没回答对方这个愚蠢的问题。他像是想到了什么，把鸣人从地上拽起来，重重地将对方贯到墙面，眉头因此锁得更紧：“把衣服脱了。”  
“喂，佐助！”  
友人冷冰冰的手指触碰到皮肤的一刹那才真正让他有了危机意识，鸣人慌忙挣扎起来，试图阻止佐助的手继续深入衣服的探索，他不知道佐助想干什么，身体抢先拒绝：“我说！！佐助，你疯了吗！！”  
“别动，”佐助轻而易举地制伏了没有查克拉在身的鸣人，他踩着鸣人的大腿，只手固定住了挣扎的双臂，而后淡定地剥掉了鸣人上半身的衣服，“让我看一看。”  
“那种东西有什么好看的？！”鸣人哑着嗓子低吼，“快点放开我，佐助，我现在不想和你打架——呃，呜！”  
一只手掐住了他的脖子。鸣人血气上涌，被硬生生截断的话和呼出的空气乱七八糟地团在一起，他两手握住佐助的手腕想要挣扎，偻起的腹部却忽然被佐助用膝盖狠狠一顶。  
胃袋里是空的，从刚开始就一直咕噜咕噜地响个不停，更不要提在这种情况下持续消耗体力会怎么样。最脆弱的地方遭受敌袭，鸣人却连抽气都做不到，他被人握着脖子微微后仰，痛苦地想要蜷起双腿，却被佐助强行抻平。  
鸣人失去了反抗的机会，呜咽着被按在墙上。他本该藏满愤恨的双眼已然无法做到聚焦，失神之中竟然有眼泪流出来。佐助为了制住他也花了不少的力气，写轮眼中的三勾玉缓缓转动，他盯着他：“你应该庆幸我今天没有杀了你的兴致，不过鸣人，作为朋友……”  
佐助放开制住鸣人的手，他重新站起来，看着鸣人因为疼痛趴伏在地，艰难地捂着脖子喘气。  
友人难以想象的脆弱让他痛恨，他是那么、那么、那么地痛恨这个金发的蠢货明明一无所有却自以为是地追上来，明明已经自身难保却仍旧要对别人嘘寒问暖。那么他的底线呢？有什么东西是能够让他害怕的？有什么东西，有什么样的事情是可以彻底打碎他那无知又天真的执著的？他口中吵闹着的朋友宣言，他擅自定下的大言不惭的约定，用死亡，用一切威吓都无法阻止他的脚步，那么又还有什么是可以打败他的呢？  
“作为朋友，我不介意帮你恢复原来的状态，”佐助说，“但我的施舍可不是白给的。”  
鸣人听懂了对方话里的含义，他闭着眼睛喘息，凭着最后一丝理智强迫自己必须在意佐助一反常态的原因：“你想要什么……”  
“不多，至少你能给，”佐助蹲下来，从善如流地抓住了鸣人的脚踝，他没什么感情地勾了勾嘴角，“衣服都脱了，能做到吧？”  
话虽这么说，但佐助丝毫没有征询意见的打算。宇智波做事向来雷厉风行，只求快狠准地直达结果，与其说过程微不足道，不如说他压根不在意达到目的需要用什么样的方式。鸣人的意见并不在他的考虑范围之内，佐助毫不犹豫，要撕开一条原本就破破烂烂的裤子并不难，但他惊讶地发现对方的外裤下并没有其他的布料遮挡。  
“呃！住手！！”鸣人愤怒地叫道，但始终控制着音量在一个很小的范围内，他并不想让佐助被狱警们发现，“你到底……”  
佐助在鸣人的抗议声中了然了答案，既然这里是监狱，那么想必为了提防越狱，一点杜绝措施是必要的。  
“吵死了。”佐助把鸣人从地上拽起来，强迫他跪在自己面前。他蹲下身与鸣人的目光平视，可那微妙的轻蔑感仍然点燃了空气中火药味。他们一个浑身赤裸一个衣冠齐整，一个狼狈不堪一个从容自若，鲜明的反差让鸣人身体颤抖，他咬着牙怒视佐助，字句几乎要从牙缝里挤出来：“佐助，你到底要做什么？”  
“你很快就知道了。”  
佐助站起来，在赤裸的友人面前解开了绑在自己腰间的束绳。这微妙的姿态差异让鸣人看起来像是被圈养的凶兽，而这一切还没等到鸣人反应过来，佐助伸出手卡住了他的下颚，用的力道恰好是让对方的嘴无法合拢的程度。  
佐助将自己半勃的性器塞进鸣人的嘴，视线比以往更加冰冷：“我刚才说过的吧。”  
鸣人的挣扎与理智在这一刻彻底焚毁。  
他浑身赤裸，微微仰头跪在地上被迫给自己最好的朋友口淫，他从小到大，曾经赤诚相见，曾经生死相交的朋友。他们灵魂上缺失的部分被熔成彼此的形状，如今却要以这样的方式弥补完整，以最难堪，以最无耻的方式缝合。鸣人不可置信，他心底深处最柔软的地方好似被什么人在刚刚的一刹那就此夷平，再也寻不到半点从前的光景，什么朋友，什么生死之交，什么拍着胸脯的起誓与坚守，它们统统不见，它们像个扯嗓大笑的跳梁小丑，可鸣人才是那个小丑——他最狼狈，最脆弱也最不愿意让友人发现的影子被狠狠撕破，要被一丝不挂地处以刑罚，要他曾经的尊严在这一刻全部见鬼。  
他头昏脑胀，嘴里，空气里，他的世界里仿佛只剩下了友人塞进他嘴中浑然作恶的那根阴茎，那根他无法拒绝的性器。而可笑的是鸣人已经空虚了许久的食道竟然因此自发地收缩，好似要将佐助抵到他喉口的性器咽下，当作食物消化。  
这是不对的，鸣人崩溃地想，事情为什么发展到这一步？他巨大的心墙轰然坍塌，而破坏它的东西不是敌人的忍术也不是可怕的武器，是友人塞进来的那一根阴茎。他居高临下的样子像是在馈赠，馈赠他食物，填补他可怜的饥饿，实则被期望着填满的确是鸣人无底洞一般的欲望——他对重返无忧的渴望，他对重归旧好的渴望，他对佐助回来的渴望。  
他的理智随着佐助性器在嘴中模拟性交的抽插一点点断线，友人的性器是爆发源点，佐助是有且仅有的导火索，他点燃他，将他送进透顶的绝望，送进埋葬友谊的巨大焚烧炉，他甚至嘲讽地露出冷笑，讥讽他是一个被抛弃的丧家犬——  
可是，可是。鸣人的眼睛里流出眼泪，无法下咽的唾液溢满了口腔而流出，一直汇聚到下巴，最终掉在地上。佐助掐着他面颊的手上也都是他的涎液，他不齿的渴望的污浊。  
“怎么？”佐助掐着鸣人的脸微微上抬，眼睛里闪过不屑，“现在想要反悔是不是有点太晚了？”  
“呜……！！”  
鸣人闭上眼睛。  
性器的顶端磨蹭过他上颚敏感的粘膜，一擦而过抵达他收缩的喉咙，两颊不停地分泌唾液，濡湿了佐助的性器，他时而掌控着掐紧鸣人的脸，以此得到被温软口腔包裹的快活，而鸣人却因此涕泗横流，原先怒气汹汹的反抗逐渐变成了低弱的呜咽，他的理智在佐助操着他嘴的过程中褪去了外壳，他的理智是那么的放荡不堪，他的理智在替他发出呻吟，是那么的渴求着友人的全部，满足着佐助越过雷池的举动，满足着那巨大的背德与黑暗的快乐。  
佐助加快了抽顶的速度，他不再用手固着鸣人的脸颊，转而扣住了对方的脑袋以此让他的硬挺更加深入，更加愉悦地操弄着友人的嘴，好像鸣人的喉咙变成了他享乐的失乐园。  
金发的男孩跪在地上，两手扶着佐助的阴茎反复吞入，膝盖火辣辣地发痛，那伤口破皮尚未止损，由于佐助粗暴的抽顶而前后摩擦，渗出零星的血迹。佐助低下头，目光扫视过鸣人脊背上暗红色的天牢术，他无法控制自己的手伸出去抚摸那些过于情色的封印，而每摸一下，那个金发的男孩就会敏感地抖一下。佐助以此为乐，仿佛永不知疲倦。  
“呃……”  
久违的饥饿感在佐助拧眉的时刻卷土重来，鸣人像是受到某种神奇的应召，他知道那个发狠地干着自己嘴的友人即将高潮，而他会一滴不漏地接下对方射进来的浊液，鸣人意识恍惚，饥饿的感觉冲昏了他的头脑，荷尔蒙的味道让他几乎接近勃起，疼痛和火烧的感觉变成了一剂兴奋剂，他前所未有地渴望得到什么，得到性爱，得到雷池中伸出的手，得到一场坠落。  
佐助按着他的脑袋狠顶了几下，发泄在鸣人的嘴里。后者呜咽着抓紧了佐助的手，微微扬起脑袋，捂着自己的小腹最终将那些灌进口腔的东西全部咽了下去。  
轻微的饱腹感并没有让鸣人的神智得到任何一丝的缓解，他只觉得有什么东西比从前更加强烈。  
佐助皱了皱眉，表情一时变幻莫测：“喂！”  
他放开了钳制着鸣人的手，对方因为脱力而彻底跪倒，肌肉不再紧绷的无关出卖了这个笨蛋的心思，而佐助并不会因此轻易放过他。  
他忽然明了，冷笑着道：“怎么，你就这么饿？”  
“……唔，哈啊……”  
“你已经不行了吗，”佐助垂下眼，他将手指重新塞进鸣人的嘴里，就像他刚才塞入他的性器那样，他翻搅起来，似乎试图在温热的口腔中寻找他刚才留下的东西。他用手指追着鸣人的舌头，或者用两指插弄他的喉咙，听到他痛苦的咳嗽或是感到鸣人抓上来的手。  
佐助冷笑着按倒鸣人，被唾液打湿而湿漉漉的手指摩挲他的唇瓣，在对方的呜咽中佐助找到了难得的快乐，他在他耳边低声道：“接下来才是索要报酬的时候。”  
察觉到鸣人并未拒绝，佐助扳过他的脸凑上去和他接吻，他对待友人的方式强硬且霸道，并且学不会如何温柔，他不是体贴的情人，他是坠地的殉道者，他要在这吻里教给鸣人什么叫痛，在接下来的性交里教给鸣人什么叫恨。  
他应该恨我，他应该像我曾经恨着宇智波鼬那样地恨我。  
可是他从不恨我。  
佐助双目凌厉，咬上鸣人的唇瓣，而对方似是回应般地也还给他啃咬，他们带血地接吻，轻柔地彼此痛恨。佐助微微分开二人的距离，模糊的视线里他看到鸣人几乎涣散的双眼正在努力地投向自己，他看着自己就像自己看着他，突如其来的愤怒打碎鲜有的暧昧，而佐助拒绝这个。  
他将鸣人的脑袋按在冰冷的石灰地上，指尖带上雷属性的查克拉掠过他身体的每一处，抚摸他红肿的胸口，还有完全勃起的正在流出液体的下身。  
“你勃起了，”佐助用冷淡的声音描述他是怎样的糟糕，“……湿得这么厉害？”  
鸣人被轻微的电击刺激得重新流出眼泪，他抖得浑身都在痉挛，触电的灼痛和天牢术发作时带给他的痛楚几乎相同，明明是难以自愈的伤口却偏要再次遭受这样的折磨。鸣人嘴里发出混乱艰难的喘息，却连拒绝的话都难以出口，他累得体力几乎透支，但痛感却三番五次地将他从昏迷的边缘扯了回来，鸣人觉得自己快要享受起友人加诸于身的疼痛和快活。  
他颤抖着伸出手想要阻止佐助再一次抚摸他的乳首：“不行……不行，太痛了，佐助……”  
“痛？”佐助吻咬鸣人的脊背，恶劣地说道，“你不是很喜欢吗，你喜欢被粗暴地对待，难道不是吗？”  
“……我才没有！！”鸣人哭叫一声，佐助的手掐住他通红硬起的乳尖，旋转着拧了一圈，再用力地按回乳晕，轻微的电流从那里直达身体最敏感的神经，鸣人抖得不成样子，他越是后缩，就越是把自己送进佐助的方向。  
佐助的查克拉通过抚摸被不断地送进他的体内，天牢术因感知到异己的存在而再次奋起反抗，受苦的却是鸣人。那红色的印记时隐时现，鸣人大口喘息，被灼热的感觉逼得几乎要失声痛叫，四肢泛起酸麻的感觉，因此微微抽搐起来。  
而佐助并没有因为鸣人的痛苦放弃履行诺言——他本就是为了这个而来的，不是吗？  
“痛！！”鸣人低喊出声，他浑身是汗，脑子里一团乱麻，失去了时间的概念，失去了东南西北的方位，失去了一切之后他唯独剩下渊骇和渊骇中的友人，可友人就是渊骇，是友人令他如此痛苦，是友人丢掉友人的身份令他备受折磨，可是对此鸣人却无法反抗，那不是力量的缺失，那是永远的——漩涡鸣人对宇智波佐助的缺失。  
他失去了他，而他现在要找回他，依靠暴力，依靠鲜血的吻，依靠四肢的侵犯，依靠绝望的性爱。  
佐助对鸣人的痛呼置之不理，他一语不发地掰开了鸣人的臀部，手指恶狠狠地插了进去。他寻找着鸣人体内的开关，手指在柔软湿润的内壁上摩梭，偶尔曲起指节抵开它们的缠绕，偶尔抻直向里接受它们的包裹。  
鸣人被这一下插得头脑发懵，身后的饱胀感让他想不起挣扎，那似是快活又似是疼痛的感觉几乎快要让他上了瘾，他因这爽快的痛而勃起得更厉害，下身硬得几乎马上就能高潮。鸣人低头喘息，不知道是不是他的错觉，天牢术的作用似乎正在慢慢减弱。  
可他无暇再去管，因为下一秒，佐助的性器就从后面插了进来。友人的阴茎彻底贯入了他的体内，那是佐助用来销毁他的最终武器，他狠狠地挺动了起来，掐着鸣人浑圆柔软的臀部，掰开再合拢，不留一丝情面地玩弄他的臀肉。  
“这就是我要的报酬，”佐助说，“你的朋友游戏到此为止，我不会再……”  
他不会再……？他不会再。  
他们不会再是朋友。  
“啊，唔……佐、佐助……唔！”鸣人被身后的冲撞弄得没了神智，趴伏在地上，脑袋埋进两只胳膊筑造的唯一应许之地，他只有在那片夹缝中才能找回他自己，一旦抬起头，他的身体，他的呻吟，他的痛苦都不再是他的，甚至连他最珍爱的灵魂也相属给了另外一个人，他身后的那个正在用力干着他的友人。宇智波佐助。  
佐助微微抽出阴茎的大半，在鸣人颤抖着呻吟时狠狠顶入，这样他就能为自己的出其不意而得到鸣人哭腔的奖赏，对方难得一见的脆弱，那是他应得的报酬。佐助冷笑着揉弄他的屁股，抽出自己的性器在对方的臀缝中摩擦，直到把他的穴口磨蹭得红肿，在对方好似央求的呜咽下重新顶入，性器的顶部找准角度顶上他的前列腺，刻意擦着最敏感的地方进到最深的地方。那么一下狠顶会让他的肠壁绞紧，会让鸣人发出尾音都打颤的哭叫，他会哭着转过头来央求自己不要再继续。  
鸣人被操得几乎失语，两只蓝色的眼睛里盛满雾气，时而因为身后发狠的顶弄而微微眯起，时而因为跪姿带来的疼痛而用力闭上。快感唤醒他，疼痛剥夺他，而这一切的始作俑者谁也不是，是他的好友，是宇智波佐助。  
“哈啊……不、不要了，”他断断续续地吐出求饶，呻吟接连出口，“呜！！佐助……！”  
前列腺再次被碾过，那恐怖的快感让鸣人蜷起了脚趾，全身上下没有一处不在为那般的快活而震颤，他瞳孔紧缩，手指扣紧了硬冷的地面，呵出的呻吟被强制截断，他溺水般地睁大了眼睛，佐助却一个劲儿地顶着方才的地方左右碾磨。  
“……唔！”鸣人爽得满脸眼泪，他咬着嘴唇咽下绵软的喘息，却止不住地从鼻息里哼出哭腔。小腹用力抽紧，那一下却牵动别处的伤口，疼痛与快感上下夹攻，佐助偏偏在这时伸手握住了他的后颈，查克拉从掌间灌入体内——  
痛，痛，痛，他全身都痛，偏偏唯有佐助插入了阴茎的地方是快活至极的，他的性器顶着他的前列腺，手掌握着他的后颈输入最后的查克拉以此破解天牢术，这双重折磨令他头晕目眩直至理智尽失，鸣人呜咽一声弓起脊背，最终还是因为疼痛占了上风而彻底高潮。  
他高潮时收缩的穴口取悦了佐助，后者在他体内狠狠顶弄数下同时发泄了出来。疼痛还在继续，佐助的手并没有因此而放开，高潮的余韵留在金发男孩的体表与穴内没有消散，断续的哭音是他经受这一切的证明，他崩溃至极，被这痛和快感逼上绝路，几乎不知道怎么办才好。  
“收好，”佐助在他的耳边轻声道，“这是我作为朋友给你的……”  
最后的回礼。

FIN.


End file.
